Meapless in Seattle
|image = Meap on top of the needle.png |caption = Meap on top of the Space Needle. |season = 3 |production = 327 |broadcast = 154 |story = Jon Colton Barry |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Derek Thompson Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 6, 2012 |international = |xd = June 23, 2012 |pairedwith = | arc= "The Chronicles of Meap" | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from his nemesis Mitch, whose real mission is to take control of all of alien-kind, putting Meap's world in danger. The boys' "cute-tracker" leads the gang to Seattle and an adventure to save the universe. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to revisit his former nemesis, Peter the Panda, but when Agent P shows up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds that he has some explaining to do. Episode Summary The episode starts with scrolling text on a screen, referencing how this episode originally started out as a fake movie trailer. No one intended to make this episode but were requested by fans to do so. They were forced to utilize clips from the trailer that had nothing to do with one another. The clips shown during the end credits of "The Chronicles of Meap" are shown during this transition. '' Mitch's ship is chasing Meap's ship. Meap weaves in and out of an asteroid belt and crashes into one, which leads him plummeting towards Earth. Candace is departing to go to the mall with Stacy, who is uprised that Candace doesn't want to bust Phineas and Ferb. Candace realizes that she could bust both the boys in herself in a "sacrificial bust". She tells Linda, who is taking French lessons on tape, that she's going outside with Phineas and Ferb, and Linda tells her to take out the garbage. She goes to the backyard to find Phineas and Ferb fighting with giant pillows and wonders where Perry is. Perry, now in his lair, is told by Major Monogram to go to Seattle and find Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram's back goes out, and Carl cracks it back into place. Major Monogram talls Perry to spray his hat with a waterproofing covering, andalso tells Perry that his big screen's glass is now indestructible. Perry is instructed to throw the chair at the screen to test the screen's indestructibility, thus breaking the chair in the process. In the backyard, a silhouette is seen of a giant foot about to crush Phineas and Ferb. Suddenly, Meap shows up and Meap tells everyone to run. Isabella arrives, Phineas grabs her and everyone escapes on Meap's ship along with Candace. In the process, Meap loses his translation mustache and Mitch picks it up. Meap explains, using an emergency translation mustache that gives him a southern accent, that on his home planet, cuteness is valued above all, and a long time ago, an alien named Zachariah Yore found a vein of pure cutonium, an element that is a physical form of cuteness, and used it to make himself the cutest thing in the universe, thus gaining power over all. But since absolute cuteness corrupts absolutely, he became a evil dictator and was defeated after a long war, and was drained all of his cuteness. The and cutonium, due to it being too dangerous to use, was put in a capsule and launched into space. A trail emitting from the cutonium leading to Earth was discovered a week ago. Phineas and Ferb decide to help Meap by building a cute-tracker and track down the cutonium. After receiving a glare from Isabella, Phineas quickly tells her that the tracker that he and Ferb will make will ignore her cutness as well as Meap's, but she brushes him off, saying, 'I don't need your charity.' Meap tells the kids that Mitch has followed the cutonium to Earth in search of it. They use the cute-tracker and locate the cutonium, which is somewhere in Seattle. They start digging on a construction site, and Candace decides to record everything on her cellphone to show as evidence to her mom later. Perry tracks Doofenshmirtz into a coffee shop that Doofenshmirtz quickly tries to escape from. To both their surprises,they both saw Peter the Panda with two cups of coffee. Perry glances at Doofenshmirtz suspiciously, and the doctor nervously tells Perry that the second cup of coffee that Peter is holding is not for him and accidentally finds the urn of cutonium. Either under the impression that it's actually coffee or pretending that it is, he drinks it, and turns into a two foot tall cuter version of himself. Mitch finds him and Doofenshmirtz remembers him from the time Mitch tried to take away Balloony from him. Mitch then kidnaps him to extract the cuteness from him (though he comments that it didn't have much of an effect on Doofenshmirtz) and orders his robots to destroy Perry and Peter. The kids quickly learn that Mitch found the cutonium. They grab Doofenshmirtz and escape with him while Mitch goes after them. Mitch then use the tractor beam to catch them. This causes Meap and Doofenshmirtz to fall off the ship. Meap fells on the Seattle Space Needle while Doofenshmirtz is saved by Peter and Perry, who take Doofenshmirtz and escape. Meap explains to them them, by using a second translation that gives him a British accent, that Mitch was going to home planet and contacts the rest of his species in order to warn them of the situation. Peter and Perry follow Mitch to his planet and infiltrate Mitch's lair to rescue Doofenshmirtz. Meap gives the kids some armor and Isabella wonders why they need mirrors. In reply, Meap tells her that they want to play it safe. She still doesn't understand, but goes in with the others anyway. Mitch puts Doofenshmirtz in the extraction chamber to be drained of his cuteness. After the extraction, Perry and Peter rescue him and run as the rest of Mitch's robots are alerted and give chase. The Meapian army then attempts to break into Mitch's base while Mitch is confronted by Meap and "Team Phineas", as Meap calls to the team, but Candace complains that she never agreed to the name. Mitch reveals himself to be as small as Meap, wearing a mechanical suit that can act on its own. He emerges from the suit and commands it to find Team Phineas, which it has trouble doing. Mitch shoots himself with a beam of cutonium, turning him into a being of irresistible cuteness. Meap warns them not to look at Mitch or they will be mesmerized by his appearance, but Phineas is stunned by Mitch's looks. The robots are now swarming Doofenshmirtz. He meets Balloony, who is now in an armored suit and has energy axes that he uses to attack Doofenshmirtz. The Meapian army then breaks in and is stunned by Mitch's looks. Candace makes a recording of herself saying that they are losing and may not make it back home after all. Meap fights Mitch while unaffected by Mitch's looks, because he looked at him via a mirror. They fire rainbow beams one another, which Phineas reffered to as "really cute death rays". Mitch's robot body arrives at the platform Team Phineas is on and chases Ferb and Candace around it. Doofenshmirtz tries to tell Balloony about their times together that Balloony remembers and protects him and destroys the robots, but gets popped in the process. Doofenshmirtz collects the now deflated body of his former friend and attempts to keep him alive, failing to do so. Mitch defeats Meap with ease by making Meap look at him. Isabella manages to snap Phineas out of his cuteness trance. Phineas explains that his is because Mitch is only cute on the inside, while Isabella's cuteness goes right down to her core. He motivates her to swing down on a rope to the platform where Meap and Mitch are battling. Isabella out-cutes Mitch and he reverts to his natural state, and the cutonium is destroyed in the process. As Mitch tries to escape, Candace throws her cellphone to hit a button that closes dor that he is about to go through, trapping him but destroying the phone in the process. Now in the custody of the Meapians, Mitch is taken away to have a 15-minute timeout, and Meap regains his original translation mustache. Meap brings the kids back home. Mitch's ship is towed away and Meap says his goodbyes and thanks them for their help. Candace gets busted by Linda for not taking out the garbage and wonders where Perry is. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is depressed after what happened to Balloony, but Perry gives him a repaired Balloony with a patched hole. The two are seen doing various activities together, and later crash onto the Seattle Space Needle where Perry and Peter are having dinner together. Transcript Songs *He's Mitch'' *''We're Going to War'' *''My Wettest Friend'' (Instrumental Version) End Credits QpIzC5hZ4-4 Narrator: And now, a trailer for an episode that we also have no plan to make. Baljeet: Pay attention up there! Candace: Jerry the Platypus? Phineas: Ferb, aren't those extinct? (Meap walks away from his ship as it explodes.) Jeremy: As a matter of fact, I object to this union. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yes, I'm just a guy who's a sucker for the sounds of mass transit. (Meap and Suzy fight each other in the Bango-Ru convention, as seen in the Meapless in Seattle trailer) Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 42. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meap Me in St. Louis. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hey, wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one? Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Originally, the episode stated at the end of The Chronicles of Meap was supposed to be a joke, but because of large fan speculation and demand, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh went on to plan the episode for creation. **This fact is referenced in the beginning of the episode during a Star Wars parody. **The episode was confirmed to exist during the 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! *In "The Chronicles of Meap", it was said that the episode ("More than Meaps the Eye", as it was called) was Episode 38. However, the credits state "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. This is justified since the second half of the episode was originally planned to be called "Episode 39: We Meap the Enemy". It however, never explained why "Meap me in St Louis" in epsiode 42. it's possible episode 41 was the 2nd half of this episode. *This episode is a half-hour special. *Phineas shows in this episode that he thinks Isabella is very cute. Isabella was the one who broke his cute trance and he told her she could stop Mitch by being her regular cute self. *The fourth wall is broken again as Meap and Doofenshmirtz states they have been falling all throughout the commercial break. *This episode reveals that Mitch is actually a member of Meap's species wearing a very large battle suit, which can function on its own, but not very well. Differences from the fake trailer *In the original preview, in the credits of "The Chronicles of Meap", when Balloony enters, Doofenshmirtz says "Balloony!" and Mitch says "Colin!" In the episode, Mitch was not with Doofenshmirtz when he and Balloony reunited. *A new scene shows Meap and Suzy fighting each other in the Bango-Ru convention. This is also in the Meapless credits trailer, when Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by saying "Hey, wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one?" *The scene when Candace says, "What? Jeremy is going to be there?" is revamped. *Mitch doesn't say "Aren't you a little young to save the universe?" *In the trailer, Monogram says "I want your hat on my desk" and Carl is doing his arm pointing, then Perry throws his chair to the screen, which was implied to be immediately afterwards. In the episode, both scenes are separated. *When Mitch laughs at the beginning on the fake trailer, the background is different. Production Information *This episode's storyboard is featured in the beginning verses of the Animatin' Rap. International Premeires *May 21, 2012 (Family Channel) Errors *When Meap is in the crane grabbing Doofenshmirtz, he's not wearing his Translator Mustache, but in his spaceship, he's suddenly wearing it again. *When Doofenshmirtz finds Ballooney, all of Mitch's robots' eyes are gray, instead of orange. *After Balloony destroys all the floating robots Doofenshmirtz is sitting down, but after Balloony is shot and starts to fall he is being held. *Right before Mitch exits his suit his left eye suddenly has a scar on it. Even if the suit was somehow magically hiding the scar it should not have been showing before he got out. *When Isabella snaps Phineas out of his "cute trance" her boots are light pink, but when she grabs onto the rope, her boots are orange. *When Isabella is swinging down to save Meap from Mitch, she is wearing normal shoes again, and when she lands after swinging down from the rope, she has 5 fingers instead of 4. *After Phineas and Ferb slides down the ropes , they disappeared when Candace slides down the rope. *When Isabella is going to swing down to save Meap, her eyes turn white for a single frame. Continuity *This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). *Doofenshmirtz mentions that Peter lives in Seattle. ("It's About Time!") *Ferb's log book was seen again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Ninth time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm"). *Once again, Carl does Major Monogram's arms ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *This is the third time Ferb saves Candace's life ("Out to Launch", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Despite Baljeet appearing in the end credits, this is the ninth episode and 3rd 2-part episode overall that he appears without Buford. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Undercover Carl", "The Doonkelberry Imperative") *Ballooney's Robo-Suit was seen during Carpe Diem from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!".' *This is the fourth episode based on another one ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" based on "Unfair Science Fair", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" based on "Bubble Boys", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" based on "Rollercoaster"). *Fourth appearance of Meap ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Third appearance of Mitch ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Perry the Platypus is seen working with Peter the Panda. ("It's About Time!", "Robot Rodeo", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Also, Doofenshmirtz mentions Peter being his ex-nemesis. ("It's About Time!") *Like the original Meap episode, Meapless in Seattle also has a trailer for "another episode we never plan to make", Meap Me in St. Louis, is shown in the credits. *Mitch says "Thank you very much" by Khaka Peü Peü. *This is the ninth time that Isabella's ears were seen. ("Got Game?", "That Sinking Feeling", "Robot Rodeo", "The Secret of Success", "My Fair Goalie", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Doof Dynasty", and "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") *This is the second time Candace gets in trouble by her mother. ("Candace Gets Busted", The Secret of Success"). However, this is the second time Linda says Candace is busted. *Meap's modified spaceship appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *When the montage of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Balloony is shown, an instrumental of My Wettest Friend can be heard ("The Lake Nose Monster"). *Fourth time Phineas's eyes grew big. ("It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *When averting their gazes from Mitch's cuter form, Ferb covers his eyes in the same way that he did when Candace was mistaken for Medusa. ("Greece Lightning") *Second time Phineas and Ferb interact with Doofenshmirtz. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *The title is a parody of the 1993 romantic comedy film, Sleepless in Seattle. *The scene when Meap is shown on top of the Space Needle may be a reference to the popular children's book The Wheedle on the Needle. In which the main character, the Wheedle, seeks refuge on top of the Space Needle. *'Star Wars' - The scrolling exposition that starts the episode is, of course, from Star Wars. Also, Doofenshmirtz's line "This is some rescue!" is a line said by Princess Leia in Episode IV. In addition, the way Candace throws her phone to close the door onto Mitch mirrors how Luke defeats the Rancor by throwing a bone at the door switch. * Battlestar Galactica - the phrase "ragtag group of animators" calls back Commander Adama's narration of "a ragtag fugitive fleet" from the original series. Battlestar Galactica itself was influenced by Star Wars. *'Burbank, California - '''The location of the Walt Disney Company headquarters and studio productions. *'The Blair Witch Project''' - When Candace records her cell phone message on Mitch's spaceship, she holds the phone close to her face and speaks in a panicked tone in a very similar manner to this movie. *'The Fairly OddParents' - The fact that Mitch hypnotizes everyone may be a reference to the episode "So Totally Spaced Out", where the Gigglepies, an alien race, can scare the Yugopotamians and hypnotize Cosmo and Wanda with their "alien cuteness". *'Meet Me in St. Louis' - The supposed next episode for The Chronicles of Meap's name parodies Meet Me in St. Louis, a 1944 musical film. *'Clash of the Titans '(1981 & 2010) - The usage of mirrors in this episode is a reference to Perseus battling Medusa by only looking at her reflection in his shield so as to not being affected by her power. *'Harry Potter'- The Battle between Meap and Mitch with their beams is similar to how Harry and Voldemort's wands connected during their fight in the last 4 Harry Potter films. Also, Meap puts on a British old-man accent that is similar to that of Professor Dumbledore. *'Duck Soup '(1933) - The "We're Going to War" song is similar to the "Freedonia's Going to War" musical sequence from the classic film. *'The New Batman Adventures '(successor to Batman: The Animated Series) - Mitch being revealed to using a large robotic body with only his actual head showing, is remininscent of Mr. Freeze revealed to being reduced to only a head dependent on a robotic body. *'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest '- Mitch's attempt to verbally guide his unoccupied battlesuit is a reference to the scene of the cursed pirate attempting to verbally guide his body after his head gets knocked off from it. *'John Dalberg-Acton '- When Meap mentions that absolute cuteness corrupts absolutely, this is a take on Acton's famous quote which states; "Power tends to corrupt; and absolute power corrupts absolutely. *'Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien' - The fact that Mitch is really a baby-sized alien in a big suit may be a reference to Vulkanus, who is also a baby-sized alien who mostly wears a suit. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/British Meap *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *Jeff Foxworthy as Southern Meap *David Mitchell as Mitch *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Meap Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro